Robert Bruce Banner
Doctor Robert Bruce Banner (ロバート・ブルース・バナー, Robāto Burūsu Banā), also well-known as The Hulk (ハルク, Haruku), is both a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the ''Marvel'' series. He was a normal physically weak, socially withdrawn, and emotionally reserved human scientist until he was exposed to gamma radiation which turned him into a big green-skinned, hulking and muscular humanoid monster possessing a vast degree of physical strength. He is one of the first founding heroes of the Avengers and serves as the main powerhouse of the team and the leader of S.M.A.S.H.. "HULK SMASH!!!!" :—Hulk's aggressive battle cry. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor (Bruce Banner): Gabriel Mann (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) :Voice Actor (Hulk): Fred Tatasciore (English), Kushida Yasumichi (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance As Bruce Banner Bruce Banner's persona has a rather weak build, while being chased by various people and little time taking care of himself. He has a scruffy beard, brown messy hair, brown eyes. Bruce wears dark blue jeans and a hoodie, for hiding his face and a white shirt underneath. As Hulk Hulk is a green-skinned, hulking, and muscular humanoid with both dark olive (sometimes black) drab hair and eyebrows, bright green eyes. * Hair Color: Brown (Bruce Banner), Black (Hulk) * Skin Color: Not Known (Bruce Banner), Green (Hulk) * Eye Color: Blue (Bruce Banner), Green (Hulk) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'9" (Bruce Banner), 8'7" (Hulk) * Weight: 145 lbs./66 kg (Bruce Banner), 1150 lbs./521 kg (Hulk) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * S.M.A.S.H. ** Rick Jones/A-Bomb ** Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk * Avengers ** Captain America ** Iron Man ** Thor ** Hawkeye ** Black Widow * James Rhodes/War Machine * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Curt Connors * S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees ** Spider-Man ** White Tiger 3 ** Nova ** Iron Fist ** Power Man * Splinter ** Leonardo ** Raphael ** Donatello ** Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones Family * She-Hulk (cousin) * Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk (fiancée) Neutral * Slashuur * Traximus * Karai * Earth Protection Force ** John Bishop Rivals * Thing Enemies * Hulkbusters * Abomination * Leader * Absorbing Man * Zzzax * U-Foes ** Simon Utrecht/Vector ** James Darnell/X-Ray ** Ann Darnell/Vapor ** Michael Steel/Ironclad * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt/Red Skull ** Baron Zemo ** Madame Hydra ** M.O.D.O.K. * Taskmaster * Doctor Doom * Sandman * Green Goblin * Doctor Octopus * Foot Clan ** Shredder ** Baxter Stockman ** Foot Mystics * Purple Dragons ** Hun * Triceratons * Federation Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Avengers Id Card: Gadgets Weapons * Gamma Blaster: A bracer that emits blasts of energy. Like many of the weapons at Gamma base, it seems to have been designed with the original intention of defeating the Hulk. Despite this however, it has been implied it comes with a stun setting. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life At some point in his life, Dr. Bruce Banner was a weak-bodied but brilliant scientist who work at a United States Defense Department nuclear research facility at Desert Base, New Mexico. There Banner is met General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, the Air Force officer in command of the base who had Banner design a nuclear weapon of high gamma radiation output called of the "Gamma Bomb" along with his assistant Igor Drenkov. This is also when he met his daughter Betty Ross. Banner and Betty eventually fell in love with each other but her father was completely against it. When beginning the experiment for the Gamma bomb, he noticed the young man Rick Jones had accidentally parked his vehicle within the test zone. Too late to stop the countdown, Bruce had ran out to save him by placing Rick within the trenches, while Bruce was caught in a Gamma blast from the bomb and got doused with gamma radiation during a freak accident, which enabled him to transformed into the Hulk when under intense stress. He was known as an anti-hero: generally considered a menace and a threat to the world. Although, that is mainly due to people being scared of Hulk due to his physical appearance and incredible power. The destructive behavior of his monstrous alter-ego caused the U.S. military, for whom he was working on the gamma bomb project, to start giving him chase. For years, General Ross attempted to capture and weaponize him, going by any means necessary like creating monsters such as the Abomination or even turning into a Hulk himself. Because of this, Bruce has spent his days on the run, trying to keep a low profile in public places in order not to get into trouble mostly from Ross and his Hulkbusters. In reality, Hulk just wants to prove to the world that he's not a threat and that he's actually a hero. Synopsis ''Spider-Man'' Exclusive Hulk battled the energy being known as Zzzax, he was invisible to everyone else, so it looked like Hulk was attacking the City. Hulk, working with Spider-Man, barricades them in a subway station and fight Zzzax. Hulk emerged from the battle with Spider-Man in his arms. Mary Jane asked to interview him, but he simply stated "hates photographers." Nick Fury arrived, trying to take in the Hulk, but was told by Spider-Man that the Hulk helped save the city. Zzzax appeared to be defeated, but quickly gets up and grows in size. The city is saved when Mary Jane used her camera to stop him. Home Sick Hulk The Hulk smashes back into Spider-Man's life, sick with an alien infection. Spidey has no choice but to keep the green Goliath home and keep Hulk hidden from Aunt May, and protect him from the invading aliens the Phalanx. The Incredible Spider-Hulk Nick Fury contacted Spider-Man on his communicator, ordering him to the Tri-Carrier. S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to use the mutant criminal Mesmero to enter the Hulk's mind, increasing his intelligence to make him be a force for good. The procedure, however, went wrong, and he tried to take over the Hulk's mind, but Spider-Man jumps on and removes the device, stopping the procedure, but blacked out. When Spider-Man came to, he was in the Hulk's body and struggled to handle the power. He confronted Mesmero, but fell into his cell, realizing he was a mutant criminal. He was then attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and a Mandroid, who believed the Hulk was loose and attacking them, but he was able to escape the Tri-carrier. Elsewhere, the Hulk woke up in Peter's body just as confused, but Aunt May ignored his antics and takes him to school, where he is forced to take a test. Peter tries to contact Hulk in his body via a pay phone, but he is attacked by the Thing. The pair battled, causing destruction throughout the city. White Tiger takes the Hulk in Peter's body to the roof of the school and puts him in the Spider-Man costume. The three heroes battled again, which leads them to the Brooklyn Bridge. Mesmero in a cab trying to escape the city, used his powers to control the Thing. The Thing was freed from his control and the Hulk grabbed Mesmero, forcing him to reverse the mind swap. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to take down the Hulk, but he escapes, but appears to have gained a new level of control and mildly increased intelligence. ''Avengers'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Flash (Barry Allen) Wikipedia * Hulk Marvel Database * Hulk Ultimate Spider-Man Animated Series Wiki * Hulk Avengers Assemble Wiki * Hulk Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Wiki * Flash (Barry Allen) The Flash Wiki Notes & Trivia * Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters